Sephiroth (Final Fantasy)
|-|Sephiroth= |-|Bizarro Sephiroth= |-|Safer Sephiroth= |-|Advent Children Sephiroth= Summary Sephiroth is the main antagonist of Final Fantasy VII and one of the major antagonists in Advent Children, with an important role in the prequel Crisis Core and a supporting appearance in Before Crisis. Considered by most as the undisputed best warrior to have ever been in SOLDIER, the Shinra Electric Power Company's private military, Sephiroth was held by many as a hero who inspired many to join Shinra's lines, among whom were Genesis Rhapsodos and Cloud Strife. However, not everything was glory for Sephiroth, as the company's questionable practices, being little more than a propaganda tool, as well as the eventual rebellion and death of his friends at Shinra's hands, led to Sephiroth's disillusionment and mental state to weaken. However, things would take a turn for the worse the day he'd go on a mission to the town of Nibelheim, where he would discover his origins as a product of Shinra's genetic experiments with an ancient lifeform called Jenova, his birth itself being with the purpose to be Shinra's tool using the biological material of what was presumed to be a Cetra, an ancient being connected to the Planet itself. This revelation broke Sephiroth's already damaged mind and made him turn on humanity itself, declaring himself and Jenova the true, worthy rulers of the Planet, over the traitors who turned their backs on them. Thus, falling from the greatest hero people had known to the greatest threat the world had faced. Powers and Stats Tier: 4-B | 4-B | 4-B, likely higher | 4-B, likely far higher Name: Sephiroth Origin: Final Fantasy VII Gender: Male Age: Early to mid-20s (Crisis Core and Before Crisis) | Late 20s, physically early to mid-20s (FFVII) Classification: 1st Class SOLDIER, Human Infused with JENOVA's DNA, Hero, Fallen Hero Powers and Abilities: |-|Crisis Core= Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Master Swordsman, Acrobatics, Energy Manipulation (can control his Spirit Energy to attain different abilities), Energy Projection (via Energy Blades, Waves and extended range with Draw Slash), Durability Negation (via Draw Slash), Life Manipulation (via Heartless Angel), as well as Healing and Regeneration Negation (Up to High-Low, possibly Low-Mid; Zangan mentioned that the wound Sephiroth inflicted on Tifa wouldn’t heal with magic); Teleportation and limited Levitation (likely via Jenova's awakening abilities in him); Magic (via Materia to attain Elemental Manipulation of the Fire, Ice and Lightning variety), Barrier Creation (possibly via Materia, can create a shield to block attacks),Summoning (can materialize four large elemental Materia, resembling the Huge Materia. The first three attack enemies with Fire, Ice and Lightning Elemental Spells, while the fourth one assists Sephiroth with Healing, Damage Reduction via Barrier Creation and by Dispelling Enhancements of his enemies), Non-Physical Interaction (ghosts and spectral monsters aren't uncommon in the Planet). |-|FFVII - Jenova= All previous abilities, plus: Mind Manipulation and Possession (can enforce his will through those infected with Jenova Cells); Telepathy; Mind Reading, Memory Reading and Emotion Perception (Jenova can read the minds and emotions of others and Kadaj has been shown to be able to scan the memories of other people, an ability Tseng noted is rooted in Jenova herself), Illusion Creation and Perception Manipulation (Sephiroth can create very detailed illusions and, as seen with Kadaj and described by Ifalna, Jenova could trick a person’s perceptions to make herself be seen as a person from their memory); Flight and Levitation, Telekinesis, Intangibility, Shapeshifting and Body Control (can transform the severed parts of Jenova into large monsters, copies of himself, unrelated people or simply use them as extensions); likely Pain Manipulation and minor Biological Manipulation (Kadaj can heal wounds and take away pain from a person, through physical contact, and give them back whenever he wishes. Given Kadaj is an extension of Sephiroth, and Sephiroth himself is the being who was inherited Jenova's abilities the best, it's possible he also has this ability); Large Size (Type 0 as Bizarro and Safer Sephiroth); Weapon Creation; Silence Inducement (Apart from magic, could use his powers to silence Tifa' voice at a critical moment); Immortality (Types 2, 3, 6 and 8. As long as there are Jenova Cells, Sephiroth can sustain his will through them and use them to build a new body) and Regeneration (Low-High, like Jenova, Sephiroth can use the Reunion to rebuild his body from fragments, even cells); Adaptation (like Jenova, through replication, he can grow and adapt to new threats and environments); stronger Energy Manipulation in the form of: Energy Absorption (absorbed vast amounts of knowledge and power from the Lifestream) and Energy Projection via new attacks with Additional Effects, Poison Manipulation and Time Slowdown (via Stigma), Transmutation into Frogs, Size Minimization and the Sadness Ailment (via Pale Horse), Healing (via Bizarro Energy), as well as stronger Life Manipulation (via Heartless Angel, which now affects several enemies who are considerably stronger than Zack Fair), Physical Attack Boost in the form of Additional Effects (as Safer Sephiroth his physical attacks inflict Paralysis and Blindness), Statistics Reduction (both the Frog and Small status reduce the enemy’s offensive capabilities); Power Nullification (via the Silence and Frog status); Sealing (can block off external power streams and interferences, such as holding back Holy within the Planet's Core and prevent Aerith from healing Geostigma in Advent Children). |-|FFVII - Lifestream= All previous abilities, plus: Extrasensory Perception (spirits are freed from the boundaries of the flesh, elevating the senses to a higher level and sensing the true nature of things) and Clairvoyance (like the Cetra, Sephiroth can perceive events and emotions anywhere on the Planet); Magic (no longer requires Materia and can use it naturally); Elemental Manipulation (of the Fire, Ice, Lightning, Earth and Gravity variety); Durability Negation (via the Demi/Gravity Spells); Barrier Creation for Damage Reduction (via Wall) or as a proper shield (Sephiroth’s barriers also conceal his presence, even from beings with extrasensorial abilities); Time Slowdown (via Slow) and Time Stop (via Stop); Petrification (side-effect of the Break spell), Sleep Inducement (via Sleepel); Power Nullification (via DeSpell); Death Manipulation (via Death Sentence); Soul Manipulation in the form of Soul Absorption (can consume the spirits of those overtaken by negative emotions or sins), Soul Destruction (Sephiroth’s spirit can attack and destroy other souls, endangering even Cloud’s very strong one) and minor Astral Projection (his soul can exist separately from his body and only failed to recreate himself in the physical world as one due to lacking the memories of his former self and later, and it's implied that if he regained the proper memories it would be possible); Limited Dimensional Travel/Pocket Reality Manipulation (can draw the party into a new realm where he uses Supernova); enhanced Telekinesis (via Meteor, with the Black Materia, and as part of Supernova); Explosion Manipulation, Heat Manipulation, Radiation Manipulation and Matter Manipulation (via Supernova. A variant of the last effect is attained via the Flare spell). |-|Advent Children= All previous abilities, plus: Immortality (Types 1, 2, 3, 4, 6 and 8) and Regeneration (Mid-Godly, Sephiroth's body can be built from simple Jenova Cells and his spirit, which also contains his mind, consciousness, memories and self, can remain active without his body and it came back after being destroyed by Cloud, acknowledging that even if it was gone it will keep coming back so long it is remembered by someone. With his soul alone, Sephiroth can spread his influence to return); Resurrection (with Jenova Cells he can recreate a body in the mortal world); Non-Corporeal (his body is composed just from his spirit and Negative Lifestream anchored by Jenova Cells); Self-Sustenance (Types 1, 2 and 3); Avatar Creation (Kadaj, Yazoo and Loz, his Remnants, are physical manifestations of his spirit, unwittingly submitted to his will), Disease Manipulation (via Geostigma and Negative Lifestream), enhanced Soul Manipulation (those infected with Geostigma will become part of the Negative Lifestream when they die); Summoning/Energy Manipulation (can call forth and control Negative Lifestream, which can infect others. Should be able to summon Shadow Creepers); Empathic Manipulation (can bring out the hatred in others, and those with negative emotions are more susceptible to be infected with Geostigma), Fear Manipulation (the Negative Lifestream, and by extension his presence, made Yuffie panic); True Flight; Weapon Creation (can materialize the Masamune at any time); stronger Mind Manipulation (Those infected with Geostigma can be subjected to Sephiroth's control and influence, having become strong enough to slightly overpower Cloud’s strong mind and influence him). |-|Resistances= ||Crisis Core:|| Resistance to Banishment (despite falling into the Lifestream, Sephiroth was not taken away from the living realm); Mind Manipulation and Memory Manipulation (his strong will prevented prevented his mind from collapsing nor was eroded under the massive amounts of information and memories within the Lifestream); Soul Manipulation, Soul Absorption and Empathic Manipulation (his spirit was not forcefully diffused nor reabsorbed by the Lifestream); Fire Manipulation (was completely unfazed by Genesis' barrage of fire spells and Ifrit's heat, later casually walked through Nibelheim as it burned down). ||Final Fantasy VII:|| All previous resistances, plus: Resistance to Biological Absorption, Deconstruction and Matter Manipulation (after rebuilding his body he was unaffected by the Lifestream’s process of forcefully dissolving his physical form to retake his Spirit Energy. Can resist Bahamut’s Megaflare, and the stronger variants of his advanced forms, which create a nuclear reaction upon impact); Corruption (Types 2 and 3, despite constant exposure to Spirit Energy he never became a Makonoid and, due to the nature of Jenova's physiology, Sephiroth also resists biological infection and mutations); Elemental Manipulation of the Absolute Zero Ice (can endure Shiva's Diamond Dust), Lightning, Earth, Wind, Water, Gravity and Holy variety, as well as Status Effect Inducement which includes Paralysis Inducement, Blindness, Poison Manipulation, Sleep Inducement, Madness Manipulation, Transmutation, Petrification, Silence Inducement, Curse Manipulation, Power Nullification (of magical, mental, spiritual and physical abilities), Size Manipulation and Death Manipulation (like Jenova, Sephiroth has attained resistance to pain, disease, injury and magical effects through their adaptive abilities); Time Manipulation and Time Stop (the layer of Souls in the Lifestream has no real time, and spirits are no longer bound by its flow); Mind Reading, Perception Manipulation, Illusion Creation and Telekinesis (Sephiroth’s will is too strong to be influenced by Jenova’s powers. Additionally, Jenova can grow and adapt to abilities she can use); Information Analysis (his alien, and later, ascended being cannot be properly sensed by the party); Energy Manipulation to an extent (can withstand Tifa's Final Heaven which destroys enemies from within, and is unaffected by Barret's Mind Blow, which depletes their magic and energy); stronger resistance to Dimensional Banishment (aside the effects of the Lifestream, Sephiroth resists the Remove Spell, which sends opponents to the Rift, with the addition of having his own dimensional and limited reality warping capabilities); Extreme Heat and Extreme Radiation (is unfazed by the effects of his own Supernova); Power Absorption (due to absorbing vast knowledge from the Lifestream, his Magic and Special Abilities have been ingrained as part of his own Spirit Energy, which includes his mind and soul, in a way very similar to Limit Breaks). ||Advent Children:|| All previous resistances, plus: stronger Resistance to Mind Manipulation, Memory Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Soul Absorption and Empathic Manipulation (despite the death of his body and destruction of his spirit, Sephiroth still maintained a sense of self and wasn’t absorbed by the Lifestream, managing to fully cement his individuality by discarding parts of his spirit he deemed unnecessary and focusing on a core of the most important aspects. The lost fragments can be regained if he comes across memories of him from others); Biological Manipulation and Disease Manipulation (while Sephiroth no longer has a proper biological body, his physical self is still anchored by Jenova Cells, which by themselves are extremely resistant to diseases and hazardous conditions). Attack Potency: Solar System level (Gained the upper hand against a serious Genesis Rhapsodos, while arguably holding back, and easily defeated Zack Fair) | Solar System level (Superior to the Weapons and Zirconiade, who's considered the ultimate Summon and has become stronger since the events of Crisis Core. Should not be far behind his Safer Sephiroth form) | Solar System level, likely higher (His Supernova is capable of destroying the entire Solar System) | Solar System level, likely far higher (Held back during his duel with Cloud, yet had complete control of almost the entire fight. Advent Children producer, Yoshinori Kitase, stated nothing in the Final Fantasy VII verse is stronger than Sephiroth) Speed: Massively FTL+ (Even in his weakest incarnation, Sephiroth could easily outpace Zack Fair, who could fight and defeat Bahamut Fury) | Massively FTL+ | Massively FTL+, possibly higher (Stronger than ever before. The blast of his Supernova is this fast) | Massively FTL+, likely far higher (Could easily keep up with and overwhelm a full strength Cloud during their fight at several points, who, in turn, could match Sephiroth's previous forms and his Remnants in combat, the latter while suffering from Geostigma). Lifting Strength: Class G (Should be physically comparable to Tifa, who can easily lift monsters many times her size like the Weapons), likely higher with Telekinesis (Could restrain and hurt the entire party at once for a few moments) Striking Strength: Solar System Class | Solar System Class (Possibly comparable to his Safer Sephiroth form) | Solar System Class, likely higher (his attacks can injure the party who can withstand the Supernova) | Solar System Class, likely far higher (Effortlessly parried Cloud's original Omnislash). Durability: Solar System level | Solar System level (Fought the combined party members at the end of the game) | Solar System level, likely higher (Is completely unaffected by the blast of his own Supernova, and endured Tifa's Final Heaven, which destroys her enemies from inside) | Solar System level, likely far higher (Stronger than ever before, Cloud needed a new Omnislash to defeat him) Stamina: Extraordinarily high. Sephiroth's biology enhanced by Jenova Cells allow him to use abilities constantly without exhaustion and his Magic source having come from the Lifestream itself give him a constantly replenishing pool of magic. In physical confrontations, he has been shown to outlast both Zack Fair and Cloud Strife in his respective fights without any signs of visible effort, much less of fatigue. Possibly Infinite in Advent Children, as after his resurrection he is beyond the need a biological body, ascending to a separate spirit from the Lifestream, considering a physical existence to be "limiting". Range: Extended melee range with the Masamune, much higher with magic and other special skills. Planetary with the Black Materia, Psychic Abilities, and the Negative Lifestream. Interplanetary with Supernova. Standard Equipment: SephirothCGModel-CrisisCore.png|Sephiroth with the Masamune in Crisis Core Original Artwork of Masamune.jpg|Artwork of the Masamune in Final Fantasy VII Masamune-ffvii-sephiroth.png|Masamune in Final Fantasy VII Materia Types.jpg|Different Materia types Sephiroth's_stats.jpg|Sephiroth's Materia in Cloud's flashback of the Nibelheim mission Black_Materia.jpg|The Black Materia Black_Materia.png|Artwork of the Black Materia Materialized Masamune.jpg|Sephiroth materializes a new Masamune Masamune in AC.jpg|Sephiroth uses his materialized Masamune against Cloud *'Masamune:' Sephiroth's iconic sword. A nodachi with an extremely long blade that is said only Sephiroth may wield. While the origins and exact nature of the blade are a mystery, the blade has shown supernatural properties on occasion, such as extreme durability capable of clashing with Genesis magic infused rapier without problems and inflict a wound on Tifa that Zangan stated would not heal with magic. *'Materia:' Rarely, the Spirit Energy of Lifestream may be particularly abundant in an area on the Planet's surface, and for years it can concentrate in that certain spot to then condense and crystalize, eventually becoming Materia. In the modern day, the Shinra Electric Power Company artificially manufactures Materia through their extraction of Mako, the term they've given to the Spirit Energy they've extracted through reactors. Contained in it is the wisdom of the Cetra, an ancient race who were spiritually connected to the Planet and knew how to access its powers. Materia allows the access to this knowledge to be able to call upon those powers, just like the Cetra did, in many ways, most notably Magic. There are different kinds of Materia, represented by different colors: green (Magic), red (Summoning), yellow (Commands), blue (Support) and purple (Independent). Materia can be equipped in many different ways: Cloud and the party slot them into their weapons and armor, Vincent can additionally put them in keychains attached to his guns, Zack can carry up to six in his person, while the Remnants of Sephiroth, due to their nature, can absorb them directly into their bodies. *'Black Materia:' A mysterious, one of a kind, Materia that dates to the time of the Cetra. This Materia grants the user the power to cast the ultimate destructive spell: Meteor. It also has a counterpart in the form of the White Materia and Holy, the ultimate protective spell. Sephiroth plan revolved around obtaining the Black Materia to use its magic and create a massive wound in the Planet the Lifestream would overflow to heal it, and put himself at the center of that process to absorb all the Planet's life and knowledge, absorbing everything as part a part of himself and becoming a god. *'Materialized Masamune:' When Sephiroth was tossed into the Lifestream, during the Nibelheim incident, the original Masamune was lost, however, Sephiroth could materialize copies of the blade from his power for his several controlled bodies to carry, as well prepare it for his personal use to fight Cloud in the climax of Advent Children. Intelligence: Genius. Renowned as a brilliant tactician and fighter during his days as a 1st Class SOLDIER, Sephiroth is an unparalleled swordsman and a legendary war hero who ended entire conflicts virtually single-handedly. As SOLDIER's top warrior he has immense amounts of experience and knowledge from fighting all sort of enemies in many different missions and facing many dangerous situations. Aside from his military talent, Sephiroth is shown to have noticeable scientific intellect, managing to read and understand the entirety of the library in the Shinra Mansion in a matter of days. Said documents were reports on the Jenova Project by Professor Gast Faremis, a scientific genius above Hojo, and Professor Hojo himself, with Sephiroth’s incorrect conclusions being due to the outdated nature of the documents. After his fall to the Lifestream, he absorbed large amounts of knowledge from it, learning secrets about the Planet and the Cetra, obtaining an understanding of the nature of the Planet itself, the cycle of life and death, and forbidden secrets such as the White and Black Materia, and the Magic they held: Holy and Meteor. Most noticeably his newfound knowledge and power enable him to use Magic without having to borrow the power from the Planet nor knowledge from the Cetra using Materia as a medium. In the end, his plan went through smoothly until the very end and casually manipulated the heroes through the story for his needs, frequently tormenting Cloud simply for his own amusement. Weaknesses: Sephiroth very rarely has been hard pressed in battle and thus is extremely arrogant and sure of his own strength, because of this, more often than not, he will rarely give his all during a fight, prolonging encounters he could have finished quickly. The insanity after realizing the origins of his existence and misinterpreting his purpose in the world only aggravates this sense of superiority and overconfidence. After relinquishing parts of his own self, following his defeat in the Planet's Core, his hatred for Cloud reached obsessive levels, and he's more focused on making him suffer than accomplishing his goals. Notable Attacks/Techniques: |-|Spirit Energy and Materia= These abilities correspond to the ones Sephiroth can perform through the control of his own Spirit Energy to achieve different effects, as well as the magical abilities he displayed during the time he worked as a SOLDIER, when he still had access to Shinra's Materia supplies. It must be noted, however, that the exact nature of these magical abilities is never made completely clear as whether were indeed Materia or abilities Sephiroth had by himself. These abilities were all already displayed before Sephiroth's fall to the Lifestream, obtaining part of its vast knowledge, and before his abilities from Jenova fully awakened. Spirit Energy: *'Energy Blade:' With a swing from the Masamune, Sephiroth can send powerful crescent-shaped Spirit Energy beams that can easily cut through giant steel structures. *'Energy Shockwave:' Possibly a variant of the Energy Blade, Sephiroth can charge the Masamune with Spirit Energy and then, by stabbing it into the ground, send a powerful wave of energy that Zack Fair struggled to block. *'Draw Slash:' Sephiroth readies an Iaido stance and performs a quick-draw swing covering a large area around him. This ability is notable because if it connects it will go through his enemy’s defensive stats. *'Octaslash:' One of Sephiroth’s most recognizable moves, a powerful eight-slash combo of incredible speed and deadly precision. Depending on the appearance, the attack may have eight swings or four swings that strike twice each. *'Heartless Angel:' Sephiroth concentrates for an instant and suddenly a small cloud of dark Spirit Energy surrounds his enemy. This move drains most of the opponent’s life force, usually leaving them at the brink of death. Materia: *'Firaga, Blizzaga and Thundaga:' Sephiroth has at his disposal these high tiers elemental spells through Materia. *'Unnamed Barrier:' Sephiroth can create a magic shield to stop incoming attacks. This differs from the magic granted by the Barrier Materia which reduces damage instead. It’s unclear if Sephiroth has this ability naturally or if he is using a Materia, as there is no Materia either in the original game or Crisis Core with the same effect. *'Elemental Materia Summon:' Sephiroth can summon four elemental Materia to assist him in battle. Three of these Materia correspond to the fire, ice and lightning elements, while the fourth one has supporting properties. The Materia are surprisingly resilient to physical attacks, and highly resistant to their own elements, except for the Support Materia which has a minor resistance to the elements of the other three. The weakness of these Materia, however, lies in how the three elemental ones are vulnerable to a different element (Fire to Ice, Ice to Lightning and Lightning to Fire) and, if struck, their casting could be interrupted. The spells used by each Materia are as follows: **'Fire Materia:' ***'Fire:' Basic fire spell. The user shoots a weak homing fireball at the enemy. ***'Fira:' Intermediate fire spell. The user shoots two homing fireballs at the enemy. ***'Firaga:' Advanced fire spell, shoots three homing explosive fireballs at the enemy. **'Blizzard Materia:' ***'Blizzard:' Basic ice spell. Drops a small block of ice on an enemy. ***'Blizzara:' Intermediate ice spell. Drops a medium block of ice on an enemy. ***'Blizzaga:' Advanced ice spell. Crushes the enemy with a large block of ice. **'Thunder Materia:' ***'Thunder:' Basic lightning spell. Sends a weak electric discharge at the enemy. ***'Thundara:' Intermediate lightning spell. Sends a strong electric discharge at the enemy. ***'Thundaga:' Advanced lightning spell. Shoots powerful lightning bolts at the enemy. **'Support Materia:' ***'Cura:' A medium level healing spell the Materia casts to heal Sephiroth. ***'Barrier:' A defensive spell that casts a protective barrier that halves physical damage. ***'MBarrier:' A defensive spell that conjures a magical shield that halves magical damage. ***'Dispel:' A disruptive spell used by the Materia when enemies have used boosts on themselves, disabling all of them. |-|Jenova's Power= These abilities manifested after Sephiroth's fall into the Lifestream, following the Nibelheim Incident, when Sephiroth focused his will through Jenova's remains and both became closer to a single entity. These are powers from Jenova herself that Sephiroth inherited to a much stronger degree than other living beings injected with Jenova Cells, thanks to the specific procedure followed in the Jenova Project for his birth: having her cells injected into him when he still was an unborn baby, granting him the purest cells, the best merging with them, and thus, the strongest inheritance of Jenova's otherworldly powers. Psychic Abilities *'Consciousness Scan:' Jenova can read the mind, memories and emotions of others. This ability, among the others Jenova, has, extends to everybody who has her cells, but to a lesser extent and varying degrees (for example, Kadaj can thoroughly read the consciousness of people, but requires physical contact). It can be speculated, however, that Sephiroth little restrictions to his variant of the ability thanks to his proper inheritance of Jenova's abilities. *'Masquerade:' Like his mother Jenova and his remnant Kadaj did, Sephiroth can appear to others as someone who can be found on their memories, tricking their senses and mind so he is seen, heard and perceived as that person. If someone with this ability has no knowledge of a person's memories, then they will be seen in their true appearance. *'Illusion Creation:' During the encounter with Sephiroth in the Whirlwind Maze, he displayed the ability to create whole illusory scenarios by recreating the entirety of Nibelheim down to its last detail and just moments later show its destruction, and later trick the person holding the Black Materia (Barret or Nanaki) by concealing the party and his surroundings. *'Teleportation:' Even before his connection with Jenova was fully created and the abilities completely awakened, Sephiroth had already displayed this unnatural ability and be very adept at using it. During his fight with Zack, Sephiroth could vanish into thin air to instantly close the gap between him and his enemy and quickly strike, or to control distance altogether. Later, in Final Fantasy VII, he is shown to be able to teleport other people. *'Levitation:' While hints of this ability were already seen in Crisis Core, Sephiroth first displayed in full this ability, in the original game, through the Sephiroth Bodies who could freely fly, and in the final battle at the Planet's Core. *'Telekinesis:' Sephiroth displayed the ability to levitate others with his mind and it managed restrain and hurt the party in their final confrontation in the original game, as well as easily break apart a section of the Shinra Headquarters in Advent Children. *'Intangibility:' The Sephiroth’s bodies encountered in the original game can pass through solid matter, as seen with the one in the Cargo Ship. Another possible instance of this ability is seen in the encounter between a Sephiroth body and Tseng in the Temple of the Ancients, Tseng had sent a subordinate to the single entrance to the room and neither he or said subordinate had noticed anyone else in the room, then suddenly Sephiroth appeared from the opposite side, where later exploration reveals that there are only an altar and a wall. *'Telepathy:' At a couple of points in the game Sephiroth was able to communicate with the party by projecting his voice or images in their minds. *'Awakening:' Sephiroth can easily take over the mind or influence those who carry Jenova Cells in their bodies. If a person doesn't have a strong spirit and mind, the cells cause them to lose their will and become puppets for Sephiroth and mere extensions of Jenova, as seen with the Sephiroth Clones who only have devotion to them. Cloud himself figures out his pursuit of Sephiroth wasn't of his own volition, but simply Sephiroth's influence on his thoughts. Even if they can withstand the presence of the cells, Sephiroth can force his control on them, best seen when he forced Cloud to give him the Black Materia (an event whose recollection is muddled in Cloud's mind) and try to kill Aerith when she was praying for Holy. *'Silence:' Different from the magic spell, at a critical moment, Sephiroth could use his power to silence Tifa's voice. Tifa herself wondered why her words couldn't be heard. Biological Abilities: *'Shapeshifting:' Sephiroth can easily change the shape of Jenova’s body parts into copies of himself or turn them into giant monsters, as well as disguise said bodies as other people. *'Pain Bind:' An ability seen through Kadaj, that likely extends to Sephiroth as well as Kadaj is his Remnant and both have their powers rooted in Jenova. The user can heal wounds and take away the pain of a person, and, at any time they wish, they can reopen the wound and injuries they had previously healed and return the pain in full force to said person. *'The Reunion:' Perhaps the most notable of Jenova's abilities and the one Sephiroth took the most advantage of to pull the strings in the story. Even if Jenova's body is torn to pieces, her parts, even single cells will eventually gather back together to rebuild herself, regardless of the conditions and of how far away they are from each other. After falling to the Lifestream, following the Nibelheim Incident, Sephiroth's body was disintegrated, so he used the Reunion to rebuild it as well. The name "The Reunion" was coined by a theory proposed by Professor Hojo, who first discussed this idea; carrying out an experiment by injecting normal people with Jenova Cells and observing that they had their wills overridden by Jenova and Sephiroth, leaving them with no other purpose than gathering together for their master, eventually migrating to Sephiroth's location. Among those people, Cloud Strife himself saw his actions influenced by this instinct caused by the Jenova Cells inside him. Depending on the context in which her cells are separated the process of the Reunion may take even years, so it may or may not be combat applicable. Newfound Powers *'Lifestream Absorption:' After falling into the Lifestream Sephiroth's body was destroyed, but his strong will prevented him from having his own self eroded and turned into simple Spirit Energy, to then be re-absorbed. Instead of being overwhelmed by the amounts of knowledge of the Planet and all who ever have lived in it, and have his mind shattered by it, he began to absorb large amounts of it, including that of the Cetra and their connection to the Planet. As a result, many of the powers of the Planet became his own, no longer requiring Materia to use Magic or special abilities, as he had acquired the abilities bestowed by virtually all of them, as well as knowledge of long-lost forbidden secrets like the Black and White Materia. *'Wing Slash:' This is Safer Sephiroth’s regular attack with his black wing. In addition to heavy damage, it inflicts Paralysis and Blindness on the opponent. *'Bizarro Energy:' A healing ability Sephiroth uses in his Bizarro form to restore any damage done to his body. *'Aurora Fence:' An ability that removes all status effects, be it negative or positive, from both sides of the field in battle. Could be considered a stronger variant of DeSpell. However, due to the strange script in the battle with Bizarro Sephiroth, the use of this move is not fully clear, coming at seemingly random moments, making it hard the exact purpose of the ability. *'Stigma:' Sephiroth sends a huge blast of reddish energy at the party, inflicting Poison and Slow. *'Pale Horse:' Sephiroth charges a sphere of blue energy and shoots a blast at a single target. The attack inflicts Frog, Sadness and Small. *'Heartless Angel:' A more powerful variant than the one used against Zack Fair, which now can affect multiple enemies, who are stronger than Zack was. An angel descends upon the whole party and bathes them with a light that drains them of their life force to leave them on the verge of death. |-|Lifestream Knowledge= After falling into the Lifestream Sephiroth's body was destroyed, but his strong will prevented him from having his own self eroded and his spirit being assimilated. By becoming a traveler of the Lifestream and absorbing its knowledge, Sephiroth could eventually access the knowledge of the Cetra and the connection they had to the Planet, thus the ability to use its powers as his own without the need of Materia. With this Sephiroth obtained vast amounts of new abilities, emulating many Materia in existence and acquiring a wide array of spells to use: Magic: *'Fire3 (Firaga), Ice3 (Blizzaga), Bolt3 (Thundaga), Quake3 (Quaga):' Very high-level elemental magic that conjures their respective elements for a powerful attack to strike a single enemy or a wide area. *'Demi3 (Graviga):' A powerful gravity well is created to drag and crush enemies within it. This spell cannot be reflected. *'Break:' Rock is materialized around the opponent and proceeds to crush them, turning them into stone as well. May inflict Petrification. *'Flare:' The user causes a nuclear reaction by making the atoms of the target collide with each other, resulting in a powerful explosion of extreme heat to completely incinerate an opponent. *'Wall:' A powerful defensive magic that grants the effect of both Barrier and MBarrier at once, halving both physical and magical damage. *'Forcefield:' After obtaining the Black Materia and putting the advent of Meteor into motion, Sephiroth created a massive barrier around the Northern Crater that made access impossible until Shinra broke through using the Sister Ray, a massive Mako cannon capable of destroying Weapons with a single shot. *'Slow:' This spell halves the speed of the opponent’s time, cutting their overall speed altogether by half. *'Stop:' A spell that stops the time of an opponent, effectively freezing and leaving them helpless. *'Sleepel (Sleep):' A spell that instantly puts an enemy to sleep. *'DeSpell (Dispel):' This spell can disable any magical or special modifications the enemy grants himself, even barriers like those disabled by DeBarrier, however modifications to statistics are unaffected unless they are a special state or status. Cannot be reflected and can work on both beneficial and detrimental modifications. *'Meteor:' The ultimate destructive spell which can only be accessed with the Black Materia, and which no human has the power to utilize. A gigantic meteor is summoned to collide with the Planet, which would inevitably destroy it by damaging beyond any possibility of restoring itself. Notable is that even all the power of the Lifestream itself may not be enough to face its destructive power. However, this spell requires large concentrations of Spirit Energy to use, long casting time and the Meteor takes days to impact the target, making it unusable in a proper battle. Enemy Skills: *'Death Sentence:' The presence of death is called on an enemy, which manifests itself in the form of a demonic skull. The foe is left with only 60 seconds to live, after which a Grim Reaper will appear and claim their life. It's important to notice, this lapse of a minute follows the time of the affected enemy, as such if their time is sped up the minute will pass faster, conversely if their time is slowed down the counter will too, and if it is stopped, the counter will halt. *'Shadow Flare:' An incredibly powerful non-elemental spell. A blinding light engulfs the place as dark flames scorch an opponent. Ultimate Move *'Supernova:' Sephiroth’s ultimate attack, a destructive event of cosmic scale. Depending on the version of the game, original Japanese or International, its animation is different: in the original Japanese version Sephiroth, in an empty zone of space, gathers such a massive amount of energy that can be seen from faraway planets, and suddenly a colossal explosion seemingly consumes the entire Solar System. In the international version the walls of reality appear to be broken by Sephiroth, who drags the party into a different dimension, images of outer space are accompanied by several equations and calculations, then a giant comet speeds through the stars into the Milky Way Galaxy, finally reaching the Solar System. One by one, it destroys several planets in its path, finally colliding with the Sun, which causes the eponymous event. The expanding explosion engulfs Mercury and Venus and eventually reaches the Planet, the infernal wall goes past Sephiroth and consumes the party and the sequence ends with an image of Sephiroth and the supernova remnant of the sun behind him. Infamously, the international version of the move cannot kill the party as it deals percentage-based damage (15/16 of total health), however, the original Japanese version can. **'Note 1:' Side materials confirm that Supernova is indeed a real event and not an illusory or mental attack. **'Note 2:' While only Safer Sephiroth has shown to use Supernova in canon, other materials have implied that Sephiroth has access to this ability in base form, such as Dissidia and Crisis Core, where a quiz with a member of Sephiroth's elite fan club lists Supernova as his Ultimate Move, this takes place before Sephiroth obtained his Safer form. However, whether Supernova is a Limit Break or something different is not specified. **'Note 3:' Sephiroth's tier and the scaling of the cast to him is based on the original Japanese version of the Supernova which yields a very different result in calculations than the International Version. The Ultimania Omega acknowledges both versions of the Supernova, so traits of both are acknowledged. |-|Second Advent= After his death at the Planet's Core and his defeat at a spiritual level in his duel against Cloud, the Lifestream once again tried to absorb Sephiroth's spirit. However, instead of relenting he found a way preserve his own self, to transcend once again and begin to influence the Planet from the Lifestream itself, putting a plan into motion to ensure his existence and make sure everyone is branded by his "stigma". *'Geostigma:' A fatal disease caused by Jenova Cells in the body. The parasitic presence of Jenova causes an internal conflict between the cells and the subject's natural Spirit Energy, this leads to the body overworking itself trying to purge the cells, which causes symptoms such as physical weakness, extreme fatigue, seizures, hallucinations, dark sores on the skin which emit a black pus and, eventually, death. However, the severity of the symptoms vary from patient to patient, some may die within a couple of hours while others may simply have occasional bouts of pain. Those who die of Geostigma won’t join the Lifestream but rather will become part of the Negative Lifestream Sephiroth created. Given Geostigma injects Jenova Cells in the subject, they may have their Reunion instinct awakened and are vulnerable to Sephiroth enforcing his will through them, which he comments on his confrontation with Cloud as "using Jenova’s will to control those with the disease and eventually take control of the Planet". Geostigma can be contracted by contact with Jenova Cells scattered in the Lifestream, direct contact with Negative Lifestream or being wounded by a Shadow Creeper, as they are made of Negative Lifestream. *'Negative Lifestream:' Lifestream created by the Spirit Energy of those who died from Geostigma and who cannot return to the normal cycle of life and death in the Planet. As Sephiroth can control and enforce his will through this Lifestream, he plans to extend Jenova's stigma and have enough people die from it so that the Negative Lifestream will grow large enough to overtake the Planet's natural flow of Spirit Energy, eventually allowing him to take over and use it as his vessel. The Remnants of Sephiroth have a degree of control over the Negative Lifestream, and, once resurrected, Sephiroth can summon the Negative Lifestream to the surface. *'Shadow Creepers:' Big quadrupedal monsters of vicious nature, materialized from the Negative Lifestream, reason why they can be summoned without Materia. While they aren't particularly strong, they are quite fast and persistent, and even if they are mutilated they will keep chasing their target. However, what's truly dangerous about them is that due to being made of Negative Lifestream, those who are injured by a Shadow Creeper will be infected with Geostigma, something made worse by the fact they can be summoned in large numbers at once. The Remnants of Sephiroth could summon them at will from their limited control of Negative Lifestream, an ability that likely extends to Sephiroth himself. *'Core:' By being killed, having his body destroyed and being defeated at a spiritual level by Cloud, Sephiroth shouldn't have been able to resist the assimilation of his spirit by the Lifestream, yet he still found a way to keep his sense of self and remain as a separate entity from the Lifestream. With his emotions too strong to be eroded, Sephiroth decided to focus his self on particular aspects; the strongest emotions, something the Lifestream could not take away, creating a core to sustain his spirit to remain outside of it. To do so, he relinquished all the memories and emotions unrelated to that particular aspect of himself or that were, otherwise, irrelevant to his goals and main identity. That chosen core was his hatred for Cloud, however, this led to the side-effect of developing an obsessive fixation and getting revenge on him. *'Memory Anchor:' Even if Sephiroth’s spirit would disseminate, as long as a memory of him remains in the world, his spirit can come back and continue remaining active to spread his influence, and if a trace of him remains on the surface in the form of Jenova’s cells, staging a resurrection is possible. By using Jenova Cells he can cause the Reunion once again and create a new body to reappear in the physical world. The number of cells needed, however, is much less than the ones required in the events of the original game. Key: Crisis Core | Bizarro Sephiroth | Safer Sephiroth '''| '''Advent Children Gallery File:Final Fantasy VII - One Winged Angel Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Commissioner R (The God of High School) Commissioner R's Profile (Speed was equalized, both were at their strongest) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Final Fantasy Category:Game Characters Category:Angels Category:Life and Death Users Category:Super Soldiers Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Final Fantasy VII Category:Gravity Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Flight Users Category:Summoners Category:Telepaths Category:Magic Users Category:Element Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Matter Users Category:Sword Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Final Bosses Category:Square Enix Category:Acrobats Category:Energy Users Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Life Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Fire Users Category:Ice Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Lightning Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Healers Category:Damage Reduction Users Category:Damage Boost Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Mind Users Category:Possession Users Category:Illusionists Category:Shapeshifters Category:Body Control Users Category:Weapon Creation Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Silence Users Category:Adaptation Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Sealing Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Poison Users Category:Time Users Category:Time Stop Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Size Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Paralysis Users Category:Sense Users Category:Earth Users Category:Petrification Users Category:Sleep Users Category:Death Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Heat Users Category:Radiation Users Category:Avatar Creation Users Category:Disease Users Category:Corruption Users Category:Soul Users Category:Immortals Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Fear Users Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Air Users Category:Wind Users Category:BFR Users Category:Purification Users Category:Holy Users Category:Space Users Category:Absolute Zero Users Category:Water Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Body Puppetry Users Category:Information Analysis Users Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Underwater Breathing Users Category:Instinctive Reaction Users Category:Tier 4 Category:Male Characters Category:Adults Category:Energy Weapon Users Category:Soldiers Category:Humans Category:Heroes Category:Memory Users Category:Perception Users Category:Pain Users Category:Biology Users Category:Warriors Category:Military Characters Category:Resurrection Users Category:Villains